


[podfic] in four/four time

by somehowunbroken



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: JT and Tyson, after the glasses.





	[podfic] in four/four time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [in four/four time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896630) by [somehowunbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken). 



> -i made a podfic of a thing i wrote! enjoy. :)

 

[Stream or download from Dropbox!](https://www.dropbox.com/s/emnkx6nmlo5r2yr/%5BHRPF%5D%20in%20four_four%20time.m4a?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> -sorry about all the cat mouth noises you can hear in this. at least she's not actively meowing?
> 
> -come find me on twitter! let me know who you are over there; i don't accept random follow requests :)


End file.
